


House Cup.

by sturidge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	House Cup.

It was the first time he had won a House Cup.  
  
Five years on the team, three of them as a Captain, and that was the first time he saw himself holding up the Quidditch Cup, yelling until his lungs couldn't take it anymore, so happy - _so incredibly fucking happy_ \- that nothing could bother him.  
  
They won. _He_ won. In his last year, after the roughest tournament ever, and he won.  
  
Fred and George brought firewhiskey to anyone interested. How they got their hands on it, God only knows; no one, not even Hermione, would try to reprehend them. Not today, at least. With the whole Gryffindor House going insane, there was no space for worries - or even dignity, for that matter.  
  
At some point Alicia and Angelina were on top of a table, too close for anyone comfort; the male crowd going wild. The star of the game was in the center, surrounded by both his friends and those clearly in love with him: Ginny Weasley was besides herself and Colin Creevey, between shots of his camera, was almost wetting his pants.  
  
Oliver wasn't paying attention to them, however: through the excited group, he was looking for someone; someone who lost composure at some point after the end of the game, throwing his hat up in the air and screaming his name. Oliver found him, Mr Rightfulness, future Minister of Magic, too good to show emotions, in a corner of the room, talking with some random girl.  
  
The Captain felt his stomach twitching at sight of that, but the other guy quickly brushed the fifth grader off, almost jumping on him when Oliver was spotted.  
  
"Hey Perce, we w--!" but he never got to finish the phrase. Drunk as he was - and also  _incredibly fucking happy_ \- Percy Weasley had, for once in his life, thrown his tightassness out of the window, doing something unthinkable: he threw his arms around Oliver's neck and kissed him.  
  
Just like that; a kiss. One waited far too long that ended far too quickly. It had been years since both of them yearned to make the first move, but neither had the guts to do so; Percy even tried dating a girl, but Penelope wasn't really for him. Oliver was. Hell yes, Oliver was.  
  
It show him that, all it took was a little firewhiskey - and after that, the lock of the seventh grade's room was the limit.


End file.
